Nos ténèbres
by AudeSnape
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry est dévasté, il plonge dans des ténèbres dont seul un homme arrive à le sortir. SNARRY


**Bonjour tout le monde. Je reviens avec un OS, un Snarry en plus ! (On aime toujours revenir à ses premiers amours)**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que j'ai apprécié à l'écrire. Il est assez sombre mais j'avoue apprécier ces sujets.**

 **Je remercie également ma bêta, qui a fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour me corriger.**

 **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Résumé_ _: Après la guerre, Harry est dévasté, il plonge dans des ténèbres dont seul un homme arrive à le sortir. SNARRY_

 _Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de base de l'histoire._

* * *

Harry sortit de son lit discrètement. Il regarda ses camarades et les envia. N'était-ce pas bon de réussir à dormir ? De ne pas se prendre la tête et laisser Morphée nous emporter loin de tout, de la réalité. Il les enviait car il aurait tout donné pour réussir à dormir sans avoir peur. Parce qu'il se réveillait chaque nuit en croyant entendre la voix de Voldemort ou le bruit d'un sort. Parfois il pouvait entendre le cri d'une personne, au loin, l'appeler. Ces fois là il sortait en courant du dortoir pour atteindre l'entrée le plus rapidement possible tellement il était persuadé que quelqu'un se faisait attaquer. Et ces fois là il y avait toujours Severus Snape pour l'attraper et lui rappeler encore et encore que la guerre était finie. Il ne lui enlevait plus de point et dans ces moments-ci, il le ramenait juste à la réalité puis le raccompagnait à son dortoir. Il essayait comme il pouvait de l'aider tout en sachant qu'il avait peu de chance d'y arriver. Mais c'était la nouvelle tache qu'il s'était attribuée, il se disait qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Ce soir là, pas de cris dans la nature, juste une peur devenue trop grande. Il traversa le dortoir le plus doucement possible et sortit en faisant attention que la porte ne fasse pas de bruit, ne remarquant même pas le regard de Ron qui voyait son ami souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider.

Harry sortit et traversa le château qu'il connaissait par cœur. Se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie. Aucun sentiment ne le traversait sinon celui de la peur de dormir.

Arrivé en haut, il s'assit et regarda le ciel sombre. Comme la nuit où Voldemort avait lancé son attaque sur le château. Quand il fermait les yeux il voyait encore les corps au sol et entendait les cris de ses amis qui se faisaient torturer. Pourquoi était-il vivant alors que tant de gens étaient morts ou avaient souffert par sa faute ?

Enfermé dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas le pas hésitant derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qu'il se retourna en sursautant.

-Potter ?

Harry se retourna vers son interlocuteur et se retrouva face à deux yeux sombres et qui semblaient en avoir trop vu.

Severus Snape regarda longtemps ce visage recouvert d'une cicatrice le long de la joue droite puis se redressa pour s'avancer vers la rambarde.

-La gue-

-La guerre est finie, je sais.

Le professeur regarda en bas et vit la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Il fit un léger signe de tête et la regarda s'éloigner en jetant quelques regards vers la tour par moment.

Depuis le retour de Harry Potter dans les murs de Poudlard, ils voyaient tous qu'il était dans ses ténèbres et ne semblait pas y revenir. Severus avait alors interdit à tout le monde de l'approcher pour lui parler de la guerre. Il voulait s'en occuper seul.

-Je me souviens qu'il faisait nuit quand il est venu. Mais pas moyen de me rappeler s'il pleuvait ou non. Je me rappelle pas non plus où j'étais quand il a brisé la protection du château. C'est idiot je sais, ce ne sont que des détails mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Severus resta quelques minutes silencieux, le temps de faire remonter les souvenirs dans sa tête.

-Il a plu toute la journée mais quand ils sont arrivés la pluie s'est arrêtée net. Comme si l'univers entier s'arrêtait pour voir la suite des événements. Vous, lorsque les barrières ont cédé, vous étiez avec moi, ici même. Je vous expliquais mon rôle dans le plan de Dumbledore, ce que ce fou avait fait. Je vous montrais mes souvenirs lorsque les sorts ont fusé vers Poudlard.

Le Sauveur ne parlait plus beaucoup et ne semblait plus présent mais cette nuit là, il était un peu présent. Permettant à Severus de répondre à ses questions.

Harry acquiesça et se rappela des souvenirs qu'il lui avait partagés. Il se rappela enfin des bruits des sorts. Il avait voulu voir d'où ceux-ci venaient mais il avait maintenu son visage et leur contact visuel, s'il ne l'avait pas fait il n'aurait pas pu tout savoir.

 _"Potter, vous comprenez maintenant ?" dit un Severus qui semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup._

 _"Je dois alors mourir ?" demanda le jeune Gryffondor, perdu alors qu'il voyait la barrière magique se détruire au fur et à mesure._

 _Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains et hurla. Pas de peur ou de rage, mais de résignation. Il le savait depuis déjà trop longtemps que c'était ainsi que ça devait se finir. Il s'en était douté et maintenant ce qu'il pensait s'avérait. Severus attrapa le jeune homme et n'écoutant que son instinct, le prit dans ses bras._

 _"Je serais toujours derrière vous"_

Severus s'éloigna légèrement de la rambarde et regarda l'élève qui semblait être pris dans ses vieux démons. Il s'accroupit près de lui et l'enserra pour réussir à le remettre sur ses pieds. Il lui laissa le temps de revivre ses souvenirs puis doucement Harry revint près de lui et le regarda.

-Vous restez toujours derrière moi hein ? Quand j'entends des cris, quand j'ai peur de dormir... quand il faut que j'affronte la mort.

Severus se détacha de lui et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille vos arrières, dit-il en laissant son élève passer devant lui.

Harry acquiesça et retrouva doucement le chemin de son dortoir, son professeur l'accompagnant silencieusement. Il le comprenait et ne le forçait pas à parler, il serait le seul qui choisirait, quand, où, comment il lui parlerait. Il savait juste qu'il était là. Pour le moment il n'y arrivait pas.

La guerre avait transformé beaucoup de personne. Harry était enfermé dans ses ténèbres pour sa part et voyait le mal partout. Dès qu'il fermait ses yeux et les rouvrait, il voyait les sols recouverts de sang ou de corps. Ces visages qu'il connaissait par cœur, ces personnes qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer. Il cauchemardait réveillé mais ne disait rien là-dessus même s'il se doutait que son professeur se doutait de cela. Celui-là avait parcouru lui même ses propres ténèbres et n'était pas encore ressorti totalement. Il se réveillait encore souvent avec la sensation qu'on lui lançait un doloris ou parce que les regards de ses victimes le hantaient.

Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, le Gryffondor resta quelques instants à regarder Severus. Ce dernier attendait, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas le presser, qu'il vienne de lui même, ce qui ne tarda pas :

-Dites-moi la vérité professeur... est-ce que ça passera ?

Est-ce que ça passera ? Est-ce qu'il allait arrêter d'avoir peur de ses cauchemars endormi et éveillé ? Allait-il arrêter de voir un champ de bataille permanent devant ses yeux ? Aurait-il envie de revivre un jour et est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de regretter de survivre ?

Severus réfléchit quelques minutes puis lui répondit sincèrement :

-Je ne sais pas Potter, certaines choses passeront sûrement, d'autres s'atténueront avec le temps et peut-être que certaines resteront. Et si vous le souhaitez je vous aiderais.

Harry hocha la tête positivement puis entra dans son dortoir, laissant le professeur devant le portrait avec l'impression de revivre un ancien souvenir.

Il retourna vers ses cachots tout en espérant que le jeune homme veuille sortir de ses ténèbres car s'il ne le souhaitait pas, personne ne pourrait l'en sortir pour lui. Il voulait lui donner un espoir de quelque chose mais comment donner à quelqu'un une once d'espoir alors qu'on n'en avait pas soi-même ?

Lorsqu'il fut dans ses appartements, il se pencha sur le bout de parchemin qui ne quittait plus son bureau, il remercia silencieusement Ronald Weasley de lui avoir donné la carte des maraudeurs. Ce dernier savait qu'il surveillait Harry pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et pour essayer de le ramener dans le monde réel. Il lui avait alors montré le secret du parchemin tandis que le professeur lui promettait de ne s'en servir que pour assurer la sécurité du Sauveur. Le rouquin avait accepté, depuis la guerre il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Quand chacun des élèves avait dû faire face à leurs cauchemars, ils avaient tous dû se tourner vers un professeur, un adulte, quelqu'un à qui parler. Lui avait choisi le maître des potions. Ayant vu sa petite sœur se faire torturer et vider de son sang devant lui, il avait voulu parler à quelqu'un qui avait déjà vu une telle scène et il avait été là. Il l'avait écouté et l'avait laissé déverser toute sa souffrance en faisant fi de la sienne.

Malgré que cette carte soit à Harry, il ne la cherchait pas. Il n'avait plus rien en tête à part la guerre. Severus laissa échapper un long soupir et regarda Harry qui était dans son dortoir.

Il voulait tellement l'aider mais le voyait tel qu'il était : absent. Il n'était plus de ce monde, une partie de lui était mort avec la guerre, avec Voldemort, avec ses amis et son passé.

Depuis quand lui-même n'avait-il pas passé une réelle nuit depuis la bataille ? Il n'avait rien pour l'affirmer mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit correcte depuis, pour surveiller le Gryffondor qui l'inquiétait au plus au point. Depuis la confrontation finale, il se rendait compte qu'il se sentait plus proche du survivant que n'importe qui. Sûrement parce qu'il était celui qui en avait vu le plus parmi tous ses proches. Et il avait donc commencé à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour le jeune homme, quelque chose qu'il ne cherchait même pas à qualifier car le fait était là : il voulait le protéger. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

*-.-*-.-*

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait donc entrepris de s'installer rapidement pour sortir faire un tour. Ron le surveillait également. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son sommeil était revenu mais très léger et il entendait donc chaque petit bruit, ce qui lui permettait de voir l'état de son meilleur ami se dégrader. Il ne lui en parlait pas, il en référait juste à Severus qui lui demandait de continuer sa surveillance nocturne. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait laisser le brun parler de lui-même et de ne pas l'aborder sur son état.

 _"Mais il faut qu'il s'en rende compte !" avait crié Ronald en se levant brusquement de sa chaise._

 _"Il en a conscience monsieur Weasley, il doit maintenant se battre à nouveau_

 _-Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il s'est assez battu pour toute sa vie ? cria-t-il encore plus fort._

 _-Ce combat là est nécessaire. C'est son choix, ou il vit, ou il se laisse mourir. Sachez monsieur Weasley que quoi qu'il arrive je serais derrière lui, à anticiper ses mouvements pour l'aider mais que s'il perd cette bataille, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour lui._

 _Ronald avait arrêté de crier et avait laissé son professeur dire. Malgré ses paroles, il avait été heureux d'une chose : Harry ne serait pas tout seul quoi qu'il se passe._

Oh oui ! Le rouquin se souvenait de ce moment et même si ça lui faisait mal, il acceptait ce que lui demandait le maître des potions. Il l'avait bien aidé et avait conscience que s'il y avait bien une seule personne pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants c'était lui. Il supplia intérieurement Harry de revenir parmi eux tandis qu'il le voyait sortir, laissant une larme couler.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne se rendait plus compte de la vie qui se déroulait autour de lui. Les élèves allaient en cours, travaillaient, pleuraient souvent et rigolaient rarement alors que lui ne faisait rien, il se promenait tel un mort-vivant entre les murs du château. Personne n'arrivait à lui parler, il était bien trop loin. Seul Severus arrivait à le ramener ou peut-être que non, il pouvait peut-être lui parler parce qu'il était aussi bien ancré dans ces ténèbres. Ils faisaient peut-être partie du même monde.

Retraçant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son professeur qui l'attendait en haut. Ce dernier s'était dirigé directement ici en le voyant partir sur la carte. Il avait attendu et avait eu peur à un moment de s'être trompé sur sa destination avant d'entendre des pas se rapprocher.

Comme plus tôt, il alla s'asseoir à la même place, près du bord, pour regarder l'horizon à travers les barreaux de la rambarde.

-Nous avons reçu ce matin des nouvelles de votre amie, Hermione Granger.

Il regarda le visage du jeune homme mais ne remarqua aucun sentiment, rien. Il décida tout de même de continuer :

-Les médecins disent qu'ils sont optimistes sur sa réinsertion dans le monde sorcier. Qu'elle ne serait pas un danger pour les autres ainsi que pour elle-même. Elle a fait de très grands progrès Potter.

Toujours aucun changement, toujours aucun signe de sa part.

-Aussi, continua-t-il en essayant toujours de faire réagir l'étudiant. Aussi, les médecins nous ont demandé comment vous, vous progressiez. Autant nous n'avons pas réussi à garder miss Granger ici à cause de ses blessures, autant vous, vous êtes encore là. Je leur ai promis que j'allais m'occuper de vous. Mais lorsqu'ils me demandent comment vous allez... eh bien... comment allez-vous Potter ?

Ledit Potter continua de regarder l'horizon. Les mots entraient en lui mais ressortaient aussitôt, il n'enregistrait rien et était absent la plupart du temps.

Severus s'écarta du bord et s'assit dans l'autre sens, près de son élève, de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder comme il le souhaitait.

-Revenez vers moi monsieur Potter, chuchota-t-il en observant son profil éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil.

Il avait essayé de le faire réagir avec les nouvelles qu'il avait mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La veille, il avait été lucide mais maintenant... Il s'était dit que la jeune femme pouvait peut-être faire changer quelque chose au fond de lui-même si cela pouvait faire remonter des souvenirs traumatisants. En effet, Harry avait vu sa meilleure amie se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Il avait été celui qui avait détaché sa camarade d'un arbre, où elle avait été pendue par les pieds tandis qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Puis lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux de nouveau vers la forêt interdite, il avait vu les autres. Tous des enfants de moldus, traités comme du bétail, chacun pendu, nu, par les pieds à un arbre différent.

Les souvenirs revenaient peut-être en tête de Harry mais ne le faisait plus réagir extérieurement. Intérieurement il hurlait. Parfois il lui arrivait de supplier Severus de venir le chercher avant de retrouver le repos dans sa souffrance.

Ils restèrent de longues heures comme ceci tous les deux. Le professeur ayant arrêté de faire ses cours lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait surveiller en permanence le jeune homme. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry, il en voulait à la directrice qui avait rouvert l'école quelques mois après la bataille, pour la rentrée de Septembre. Ils étaient tous restés loger au calme dans les bâtiments restés intacts. Le Gryffondor était resté aussi. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de toute façon des travaux qui s'étaient faits au château pour le remettre sur pied. Harry avait rejoint les ténèbres dès que le corps de Voldemort avait touché le sol, inerte et qu'il avait tourné les yeux vers le château qui se présentait devant lui.

 _Lorsqu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, après avoir parlé à Dumbledore sur le quai de King's Cross, il avait fait semblant d'être mort. Délicatement, Narcissa Malefoy lui avait remis sa baguette entre les mains lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était en vie._

 _"Il est mort" avait-elle dit à voix haute avant de se redresser. "Maître, derrière vous !" cria-t-elle._

 _Tous les mangemorts s'étaient retournés baguettes levées pour protéger le seigneur des ténèbres tandis que le jeune Gryffondor se relevait et pointait de la sienne cet être infâme qui était en train de se remettre sur pieds._

 _"Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente" dit-il alors que tous les mangemorts attendaient, regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux._

 _"Tu n'aimes pas grand chose de toute façon Tom, AVADA KEDAVRA"_

Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers Poudlard, les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux l'avaient hypnotisées. Les quelques personnes qui tenaient sur pieds étaient arrivés au même moment et avaient arrêté les mangemorts présents. Certains avaient réussi à s'échapper mais avaient été retrouvés quelques jours plus tard. Personne ne lui avait dit quoi que se soit sur le fait qu'il avait lancé un impardonnable. Ou peut-être que si, quelqu'un avait peut-être fait une remarque. Il ne le savait pas. Qu'elle importance de savoir ? Il avait tué et avait été tué.

-Je suis mort, dit Harry en continuant de regarder devant lui.

Severus savait que ce n'était pas une question mais un fait pour lui.

-Vous êtes mort pendant quelques minutes puis vous avez tué Voldemort.

-Je suis mort.

-Et je pense qu'une partie de vous est morte avec les autres.

Harry tourna son visage vers Severus et croisa son regard. Pourquoi était-il la seule personne présente dans son monde ? Doucement, une larme coula sur sa joue. Le professeur s'accroupit rapidement et posa ses mains autour de son visage.

-Potter ?

Une autre larme coula. Un sentiment, puissant, douloureux le traversa. Il se sentait triste et avait mal. Très mal. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ? On ne souffre pas quand une partie de soi est morte.

-Harry ? Osa Severus en plongeant dans son regard, voyant une grande souffrance traverser ses pupilles.

Un léger espoir le traversa quand il vit les deux larmes. Encore aucune n'avait coulé sur ses joues depuis la bataille.

-Je suis pas totalement mort, exclama Harry qui voulait l'entendre.

Severus secoua la tête énergiquement et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il reprit son visage entre ses mains lorsqu'il s'écarta.

-Tu n'es pas totalement mort.

Harry sembla rechercher de l'air et laissa des larmes couler, le professeur laissant les siennes glisser le long de ses joues également.

-J'ai mal, j'ai si mal, dit Harry en hurlant tout à coup.

Severus se colla contre le jeune homme et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il pleurait également mais silencieusement. Il ressentit un soulagement malgré la douleur du Gryffondor. Il commençait enfin à revenir parmi eux. Il savait par contre que les temps qui allaient venir ne seraient pas de tout repos. Cela faisait déjà huit mois que la guerre était finie, huit mois de non sentiment qui allaient revenir avec force et violence.

Harry s'accrocha aux robes de son professeur. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le put, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, arrêtant de crier juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il avait juste l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose de la poitrine et de se sentir vide. L'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de respirer et que le monde s'arrêtait pour le regarder s'effondrer. Ce qui était partiellement vrai vu que plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés au pied de la tour pour entendre leur héros pour la première fois depuis la guerre. Certains avaient fui mais d'autres avaient trouvé cela réconfortant malgré la douleur que l'on entendait dans ce cri. C'était une souffrance qui devait être ressentie et cela permettait d'avancer.

Au bout de très longues minutes, il avait réussi à stopper ses cris laissant juste les larmes couler et disparaître dans le tissu noir qui était contre sa joue. Harry avait sa tête dans le cou de Severus, celui-ci le tenait fermement pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne le laisserait pas et qu'il n'était pas seul. Cette étreinte lui apporta un certain réconfort. Bientôt les questions allaient arriver mais pour le moment il laissait enfin les émotions le prendre entièrement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux hommes se sentirent ankylosés dans leurs membres qu'ils se lâchèrent. Harry regarda son professeur avec reconnaissance. Severus doucement, commença à se redresser et tendit sa main au jeune homme qui la prit pour s'aider à se lever.

-N'ayez pas peur Potter, je ne vais pas vous harceler de questions, par contre, si vous, vous voulez parler, si vous avez des questions. Je suis là.

-Toujours derrière moi...

Et pour la première fois pour Harry, un léger sourire sincère se fit sur les lèvres de son professeur. Ce dernier lui offrait un vrai sourire, un qu'il n'avait pas réussi à donner depuis de très longues années.

Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il se sentait libre d'être la personne qu'il voulait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, aucun souvenir clair ne lui revint sur ce qu'il s'était passé après la mort du mage noir. Il avait juste quelques brides de souvenirs où Severus lui parlait. Il se rappelait aussi des infirmiers venant chercher les personnes les plus blessées. Les rares moments où il avait été conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Une question lui vint alors en tête, une seule :

-Combien de temps ?

Severus le regarda, soutint son regard et lui annonça :

-Huit mois. Vous nous avez manqué Potter.

Harry secoua la tête et commença à trembler. Il essaya alors de se focaliser sur quelque chose et regarda l'horizon. Quelques instants plus tard, il était retourné dans son mutisme, le visage figé. Severus prit peur et l'appela. Il fallu de longues minutes avant qu'il ne le fixe à son tour.

Le professeur expira, de nouveau, un long coup, ne se rappelant pas qu'il avait stoppé sa respiration. Le jeune homme lui avait fait peur, que cela ne soit que passager et qu'il retombe dans ses ténèbres.

-Je suis fatigué professeur, dit Harry en s'écroulant presque dans ses bras.

Sa tête tournait beaucoup et Severus devait le tenir pour qu'il reste stable sur ses pieds. Il l'avait rassis quelques instants, le temps que le vertige passe, avant de l'aider à descendre la tour.

-Je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir, dit-il tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas faire attention aux regards portés sur eux deux.

-Non... s'il vous plait professeur... je veux pas y retourner.

Revoir les autres lui faisait peur et il ne voulait pas affronter leur regard maintenant. L'homme à ses côté le comprit et l'amena aux cachots, à ses appartements. Il aurait pu l'amener à l'infirmerie mais voulait garder un œil sur lui. Puis il était le seul à qui il se confiait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains de la nouvelle infirmière, remplaçant madame Pomfresh, morte en essayant de soigner les combattants au sol.

Harry le remercia pour son geste. Quand il vit le salon, dans des tons très neutres, il se sentit immédiatement bien, il se sentait à sa place comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Il s'avança et s'installa sur le canapé. Il allait pour s'allonger quand Severus le prit et le porta jusqu'à une pièce à côté qui se trouvait être sa chambre. Délicatement, il le reposa et sortit de la chambre le laissant s'endormir sous les draps.

Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa également une sieste, tant qu'il était ici, il pouvait dormir tranquillement sans s'inquiéter pour lui. Il s'installa dans le canapé et s'endormit rapidement.

*-.-*-.-*

-SEVERUS !

Le professeur se réveilla en entendant un appel à l'aide provenant de sa chambre. Il se levait rapidement tandis qu'il voyait son élève traverser la pièce à vive allure pour sortir. Il lança un sort sur la porte avant que Harry ne l'atteigne et il se retrouva confronter à une sortie verrouillée.

-Harry ! cria Severus tandis qu'il l'attrapait par le bras.

Ce dernier se débattait. Quelqu'un avait crié, il en était sûr. Il avait reconnu la voix de Severus, il ne méritait pas de souffrir, il ne devait plus souffrir.

-Harry !

Severus l'attrapa violemment et le força à se tourner vers lui. Il capta son regard et vit tout à coup un soulagement.

-Severus, chuchota-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le professeur ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Les ténèbres n'étaient jamais bien loin et attendaient patiemment d'aspirer Harry.

Au bout de longues minutes, il se détacha lentement du jeune homme et l'amena au canapé, lorsqu'il entendit son ventre, en lui disant qu'il fallait manger. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître de la nourriture. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient mangé aujourd'hui. Severus commençait à préparer la collation du Gryffondor quand celui-ci lui prit le bol des mains. Il pouvait maintenant se servir lui-même et manger également par lui-même. Le maître des potions le regarda faire, bizarrement, une sensation de vide s'installa quand il le vit se débrouiller. Il avait pris l'habitude ces huit derniers mois de le nourrir car il ne le faisait pas de son propre chef. Mais aujourd'hui cela avait changé et dans sa tête cela sonnait comme si bientôt le jeune homme n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Après tout, ces huit derniers mois, il venait le chercher chaque jour, il l'emmenait dans les cuisines et le faisait manger, loin des regards indiscrets. Une chose de moins dont il n'aurait plus à s'occuper.

Il ne dit rien et s'occupa de lui-même. Il ne dit rien également sur ce qu'il venait de se passer car il avait promis de ne pas poser de question mais Harry avait besoin de réponse.

-J'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu... vous criiez tout à l'heure, dit-il comme explication.

Severus hocha la tête, il savait les cauchemars qu'endurait leur sauveur abîmé. Il les comprenait mieux que quiconque.

-Je sais, la guerre est finie monsieur Potter. Il n'y a plus personne qui crie.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers la nourriture. Il mangea très peu, sous le regard inquiet du professeur qui se désolait de ne pas réussir à faire manger assez le jeune homme. Si cela continuait ainsi, Sainte Mangouste viendrait le chercher pour s'occuper de lui. Il prit donc un bout de pain, le beurra et le montra à Harry.

-S'il te plait, mange.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de supplier mais c'était Harry et il avait besoin d'aide. Ce dernier prit le morceau de pain et l'apporta à sa bouche. Il le mangea lentement, comme si chaque bouchée était une contrainte. Ce qu'il l'était d'une certaine manière vu qu'il ne souhaitait pas manger et plutôt se laisser dépérir. Mais pour Severus, il acceptait de manger un peu.

Une fois le morceau de pain fini, il se leva et demanda à Severus d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait besoin de faire un tour, de prendre l'air pour penser à autre chose que ses souvenirs. Il accepta et déverrouilla la porte. Aussitôt fait, il prit la poudre d'escampette et le professeur alla au bureau, veiller sur lui avec la carte.

*-.-*-.-*

Une semaine était passée et Harry commençait à ressentir un certain malaise au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait et voyait ces regards sur lui. Pourquoi tout le monde le dévisageait ainsi ? Il voulait leur hurler qu'il était désolé de vivre alors que peut-être certains d'entre eux avaient perdu un ami, un membre de la famille. Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose, et si ce n'était pas matériel, c'était au moins leur joie qu'ils avaient laissée sur le champ de bataille. Il voulait s'excuser mais ça ne servait à rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la grande salle, il vit une tête rousse arriver vers lui.

-Harry ? appela Ron quand il remarqua les regards inquiets qu'il lançait autour de lui.

Le brun s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire élargit son visage d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait réellement, qu'il était là.

-Harry ! Comment ça va ?

L'interpellé ferma les yeux un quart de seconde pour essayer de prendre contenance. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû fermer les yeux. Le visage de son ami se transforma, du sang commençait à couler de sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait à parler. Il regarda doucement ce liquide carmin atteindre le menton puis alors que les paroles fusaient encore, il cracha du sang sur lui. Harry commençait à trembler, il leva lentement sa main vers son visage et essuya quelques gouttes qui s'étaient déposées sur sa joue. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer lorsqu'il éloigna ses doigts pour les regarder, rougis par le sang.

Ron qui avait vu son ami commencer à faire une crise s'était arrêté, il avait attrapé un Serpentard de première année et lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher le professeur Snape, immédiatement. Le conflit entre les deux maisons n'existait plus maintenant que la guerre était passée, ils s'écoutaient. Il vit l'élève partir en courant et doucement il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry pour essayer d'avoir son attention.

Harry releva les yeux et vit avec horreur le cou de son meilleur ami ouvert en deux.

-On est attaqués ! cria Harry alors qu'il commençait à courir.

Ron essaya comme il pût de l'attraper mais il lui fila entre les mains. Les quelques élèves qui avaient été présents commençaient à paniquer et il dût les calmer, leur expliquer que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'une nouvelle attaque sur le château. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les élèves calmés qu'il commença lui même à prendre peur.

-Mais merde, il est parti où ? se dit-il en partant à sa recherche.

*-.-*-.-*

Lorsque Severus vit que Harry était proche de Ron sur la carte, il arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait. Il priait Merlin que le rouquin ne fasse pas de bêtise. Mais c'était peine perdue, quelques minutes plus tard il voyait Harry s'éloigner, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Il courait. Il allait pour partir à sa poursuite lorsqu'un élève arriva et lui dit que Harry Potter faisait une crise en plein milieu du Hall.

-Merde, jura-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Le professeur ne réfléchit même pas sur où il devait aller. Il savait. Il allait toujours au même endroit quand ça n'allait pas. Il monta le plus rapidement possible dans la tour d'astronomie et tomba nez à nez sur Ronald Weasley qui tapait à la porte.

-Monsieur, il répond pas ! paniqua-t-il en continuant de taper.

-Merlin, vous êtes un sorcier pauvre idiot.

D'un sort il déverrouilla la porte et entra.

A peine fit-il un pas qu'il s'arrêta. Harry était de long de la rambarde mais à moitié dans le vide. Il était à cheval dessus et pleurait.

-Sortez Weasley, ordonna-t-il en claquant la porte au nez du rouquin.

Il prit quelques secondes et se retourna vers le jeune Gryffondor qui tremblait. Il était pétrifié sur la rambarde et penchait dangereusement vers le vide. Il était dans ses ténèbres et voyait au sol de trop nombreux corps. Une partie de lui savait que ce n'était pas réel mais l'autre lui disait que s'il mourrait, il pourrait les rejoindre au moins.

-Harry, s'il te plait, écoute-moi.

Severus s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme qui secouait la tête frénétiquement. Il leva la main tout en marchant vers lui.

-NON ! Arrête ! hurla Harry en commençant à mettre l'autre jambe du côté du vide mais Severus fut plus rapide.

Il arriva derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il n'essaya pas de l'éloigner du vide, il voulait que Harry se batte dans sa tête, qu'il se décide d'accepter ou la mort ou la vie. Le jeune Gryffondor essaya de se défaire de la prise de Severus. Il ne pouvait pas passer l'autre jambe, il l'avait bloqué.

-Je peux pas ! Arrête Severus ! cria-t-il en serrant les bras qu'il avait sur lui.

-Si tu sautes... Harry !

Severus capta le regard embué de larmes de son élève et lui dit le plus sincèrement possible :

-Si tu sautes Harry, je saute avec toi.

Harry hurla, il souffrait tellement qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment s'était possible. Mais cet homme, le seul à toucher ses ténèbres, à l'accompagner dedans lui montrait la sortie. Avait-il seulement envie de sortir de là ? Il se sentait bien dans sa souffrance et il pouvait décider de la façon dont tout se terminerait. Il savait, tout son être le lui disait, que s'il acceptait de s'éloigner de cette rambarde, s'il laissait Severus le prendre, il devait accepter de revivre. Une partie de lui hurlait car elle refusait cette éventualité, il ne le méritait pas. Mais cet homme... il croyait en lui, il avait aussi ses ténèbres, très proche des siens.

-Je ne mérite pas de vivre Severus, chuchota-t-il en pleurant.

-Non, tu ne mérites pas de mourir.

Harry s'accrocha à ses bras, comme s'ils étaient sa bouée de sauvetage. Ce qui était le cas d'une certaine manière car s'il le lâchait, c'en était fini. De lui, de tout, de sa souffrance, de ses ténèbres.

-Je ne sais plus... je ne sais plus rien... comment vivre, comment calmer mes cauchemars, je sais plus Severus...

Ce dernier se colla encore plus à lui en sentant qu'il s'accrochait.

-Laisse-moi te réapprendre alors.

Réapprendre tout, à vivre, à aimer, à délaisser. Pouvait-il réellement faire une telle chose sans souffrir ? Non c'était sûr que non, la souffrance allait avec l'acceptation. Une telle chose allait être longue s'il acceptait.

-Tu resteras toujours là ? dit-il d'une voix la plus basse possible, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Je serais toujours derrière toi.

-Non... pas derrière, reste à côté de moi.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'ancien mangemort quand il sentit la tension dans les membres de Harry se stopper. Il acceptait de réapprendre à vivre. Il le serra encore plus et l'attrapa pour l'amener avec lui au centre de la pièce. Doucement, il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec lui, il resta juste là à le serrer dans ses bras, à le remercier de vivre, de lui faire confiance. Il laissait ses larmes couler, il n'avait jamais autant laissé son masque de côté que pour lui, pour le ramener dans leur monde et il avait réussi. Le Gryffondor pleura aussi, la douleur commençait déjà, il avait accepté de vivre et ça faisait foutrement mal mais au moins il ne serait pas seul.

-Les ténèbres partiront un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Jamais réellement, mais je t'accompagnerais toujours, répondit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

*-.-*-.-*

Deux mois passèrent, deux longs mois où le Sauveur se retrouva souvent avec l'envie d'en finir mais il y avait toujours Severus qui arrivait et le ressortait de ses ténèbres. Les deux hommes passaient de longues journées dans la tour d'astronomie, à discuter ou à regarder l'horizon, silencieusement. Selon leur envie. Même si Harry partageait beaucoup de chose avec l'homme, ce dernier avait aussi commençait à lui raconter sa vie, le jeune homme voulait savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voulait pas que lui aussi reste dans ses ténèbres seul. Il pouvait bien partager le même. Il donnait les informations doucement pour ne pas trop encombrer l'esprit de Harry par ses problèmes mais il devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, les deux hommes se sentaient bien avec quelqu'un d'autre, totalement. Il n'y avait plus de masque, il n'y avait plus d'insultes, juste deux hommes partageant leur vie. Car en plus de partager leur passé, ils partageaient également leur vie commune. Harry vivait dans les appartements de Severus. Il n'avait pas définis leur relation mais ils dormaient ensemble, l'un près de l'autre sans plus. Les deux hommes en étaient que plus rassurés. L'un car il pouvait veiller sur la personne à ses côtés, l'autre parce que ça calmait ses cauchemars et que les fois où il en faisait, il trouvait toujours deux yeux sombres qui le ramenaient à la réalité.

La réalité qu'il intégrait de plus en plus dans sa vie. Il commençait depuis quelques temps à parler avec Ron, en présence seulement de Severus. Il lui arrivait de le voir encore saigner et il avait besoin de voir le maître des potions quand c'était le cas. Seul lui arrivait à le stopper dans ses cauchemars. Son meilleur ami ne disait rien là-dessus, quand il le voyait fixer tout à coup leur professeur il savait. Il attendait juste alors que ses visions d'horreur se stoppent mais elles étaient de moins en moins présentes ce qui les soulageaient tous.

Malgré tout, il fallut un jour qu'il fasse face à un nouveau cauchemar. Hermione était sortie de l'hôpital et vivait chez la famille Weasley pour le moment. Harry était pétrifié juste à l'idée de la revoir car il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer, Severus le rassurait toujours en lui rappelant qu'il venait ainsi que son meilleur ami mais il avait peur.

Ce fut un samedi matin que Severus lui annonça qu'ils partaient voir sa meilleure amie. Il ne l'avait prévenu que le jour même de leur départ afin qu'il n'angoisse pas d'avance.

Le jeune homme était tranquillement installé dans le canapé lors de l'annonce, il hocha la tête et pour éviter d'angoisser, laissa son regard fixer quelque chose. Doucement mais sûrement, il se laissa happer par ses ténèbres. Le souvenir de sa meilleure amie se vidant de son sang lui revenait en mémoire avec force.

Voyant le jeune homme redevenir inaccessible, Severus s'assit sur la table basse et essaya de capter son regard. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Il patienta durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Ron avait eu le temps d'arriver pour les rejoindre. En voyant leur attitude, il comprit facilement que la nouvelle avait été dure. Encore une fois, il remercia intérieurement Merlin d'avoir mis Severus sur leur chemin. Car il était la personne la plus capable de les aider, tous.

Au bout d'une heure d'un long silence qui inquiétait les deux hommes, Harry réussit à fixer les yeux de Severus. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Délicatement il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Le rouquin le regarda curieusement, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si fragile et montrant autant de sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre. Sa surprise augmenta quand il vit son ami poser sa main sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux doucement. C'est là qu'il se rendit enfin compte que les deux personnes partageaient bien plus que des cauchemars, les deux hommes ne se laisseraient jamais.

Il se racla la gorge, il ne voulait pas casser leur moment mais sa famille l'attendait depuis déjà un moment, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que cela. Severus se redressa un peu gêné, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul avec Harry. Il avait l'habitude d'être comme cela avec lui dans l'intimité mais n'avait encore jamais montré un geste tendre envers lui devant d'autres personnes. Le jeune homme se redressa aussi et trembla légèrement.

-On y va par étapes Harry, le rassura Severus. On va aller la voir et si ça ne va pas du tout on reviendra plus tard, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et alla chercher sa cape.

*-.-*-.-*

Les trois hommes transplanèrent après avoir laissé Harry jeter un dernier regard vers Poudlard. Ce château qui avait été reconstruit. Le brun le regardait toujours en se répétant inlassablement "La guerre est finie". Peut-être que lui aussi allait réussir à se reconstruire après tout ?

Lorsqu'ils virent le Terrier devant eux, Ron eut un grand sourire tandis que Harry commença à paniquer.

-Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ? Nous vous rejoindrons à l'intérieur.

Ron en voyant son meilleur ami s'accrocher comme il pouvait aux robes de son professeur, accepta. Seul lui pouvait le calmer. Il s'éloigna alors pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes. Aussitôt qu'il fût assez loin, Severus attrapa Harry et le serra contre lui. Ce dernier cherchait son regard par tous les moyens qu'il pouvait. Il était la seule chose qui le gardait totalement sur Terre, qui le ramenait à la réalité et il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'il était en vie en ce moment même.

Voyant le jeune homme chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et mis son front contre le sien. Cela réussit à calmer le jeune homme aussitôt.

-On y va par étapes d'accord Harry ? rappela-t-il pour qu'il ait moins peur.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes et hocha la tête avant de la tourner vers la maison. Pris d'une inquiétude, il regarda Severus puis sa main, comme une demande. Ce dernier la lui tendit et serra la sienne quand il sentit ses doigts s'emmêler aux siens. Puis prenant l'initiative, Harry s'avança vers la maison, toujours attaché à l'autre homme.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Molly Weasley arriva la première à leur rencontre.

-Mon garçon, dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Tu m'as manqué.

Elle le serra dans ses bras mais le relâcha presque aussitôt en le sentant se tendre. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Severus lui avait expliqué sa situation et elle devinait qu'il verrait les membres de la famille morts au combat s'il repartait dans son monde.

Arthur, Bill, Fred, Ginny.

Elle pleura de plus belle en se rappelant de son mari et de ses enfants mais fît comme si de rien n'était.

-Harry ? dit une petite voix venant de derrière Molly.

L'interpellé reconnaissait cette voix, il enfouit sa tête dans les robes de Severus et versa quelques larmes. Toutes les personnes présentes purent voir l'attention qu'il apportait au jeune brun mais curieusement, cette fois-ci par rapport à quelques heures plus tôt, cela ne le dérangea pas. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et redressa son visage pour que son regard croise le sien. Il hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager.

Doucement, le Gryffondor s'éloigna de l'homme et tourna ses yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui versait également quelques larmes silencieuses. Elle était amaigrie et plutôt blanche. Ron l'aidait à se déplacer et on devinait encore des pansements sous ses vêtements. Ayant reçu beaucoup de sort de magie noire, elle mettrait des années à cicatriser complètement. Dans le peu de temps libre dont Severus disposait, car Harry l'occupait beaucoup, il cherchait un remède pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait pu recommencer les recherches et était sur le point de trouver la solution.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, dit-il cordialement en posant sa main dans le dos du jeune homme pour l'encourager à faire de même.

-Hermione...

Et contre tout attente, il fondit vers elle et la serra, pas trop fort car il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la casser tellement elle était devenue fine.

-Harry...

Et elle pleura de tout son soûl. Des cris déchirants sortirent de ses lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'avait enduré son ami durant ces longs mois et elle en avait souffert et enfin on lui rendait l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le revoir, et après elle avait perdu espoir qu'il redevienne tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Car rien ne pouvait être comme avant, plus rien. Elle haïssait Voldemort de lui avoir pris leur joie de vivre mais avec cela ils réapprenaient tous à vivre. C'était peut-être dur mais c'était nécessaire et avec cela, ils redeviendraient eux-mêmes, sans le redevenir entièrement.

*-.-*-.-*

Ils restèrent quelques heures, durant lesquelles Harry parla de sa rééducation avec Hermione. Les trois amis se parlèrent sérieusement et demandaient chacun à l'autre comment il comptait passer au-dessus de tout, comment il comptait revivre. Harry avait souri quand ils leur avaient dit qu'ils voulaient avancer ensemble. Et eux deux pleurèrent de joie quand leur ami avait juste mentionné qu'il avancerait avec Severus. Ce dernier l'avait entendu et avait lancé un regard tendre à l'homme. Molly posa juste sa main sur son épaule et le remercia, de tout, et surtout de l'avoir ramené.

Harry fut tout de même soulagé de rentrer. Reparler de la guerre et parler de leur avenir lui faisaient mal. Il avait encore du mal à se projeter mais il n'envisageait pas son potentiel futur sans Severus.

Ron resta chez sa famille, les laissant rentrer sans lui.

Quand ils passèrent les portes du château, le jeune homme le stoppa.

-On pourrait aller à la tour d'Astronomie s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

Severus le suivit dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers. Toujours derrière lui même si maintenant sa place était plus à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux au sommet, ils s'avancèrent comme deux copies, vers la rambarde. Leurs regards tournés vers l'horizon comme cela a toujours été le cas à cet endroit. Là où tout avait commencé pour eux deux.

Harry pleura silencieusement quand il vit que le château était aussi beau qu'avant. Délicatement il prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et lui accorda un sourire. Il était heureux. Il pleurait car c'était la première fois depuis de longs mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. L'impression qu'il pouvait maintenant avancer.

En voyant les larmes, le Serpentard avait attiré le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Leurs visages toujours tournés vers l'extérieur.

-J'ai le droit d'être heureux n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry alors qu'il savait la réponse qu'il allait avoir.

-Tu as le droit d'être heureux.

-Comme toi Severus.

Harry s'écarta de l'homme et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il resta quelques instants à le regarder dans les yeux avant de d'approcher délicatement ses lèvres des siennes. Il les posa quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner de nouveau de l'homme.

-J'accepte de vivre mais pas sans toi. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi et pas que mes ténèbres. Je ne continuerais pas mon chemin sans toi.

Severus attrapa Harry et l'attira vers lui.

-Je t'ai déjà donné ma vie Harry, lorsqu'ici même j'ai partagé mes souvenirs avec toi, je me suis promis d'être là pour toi à chaque moment que tu souhaiterais partager avec moi.

-Reste près de moi, sois la lumière qui me sort de mes ténèbres et éclaire mon chemin pour que je ne me perde pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es tout pour moi.

Severus se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres, doucement puis approfondit le baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer et se regarder intensément.

-Je serais toujours là.

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Harry sourit. Il savait que la vie ne serait pas toujours facile, qu'il rejoindrait encore souvent ses ténèbres mais il savait aussi que Severus était là pour le sortir de ses cauchemars comme lui serait là pour le sortir des siens.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout et encore merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**

 **Cela me fait drôle de le poster car le jour où j'ai terminé de l'écrire, ce fût le jour de la mort de Alan Rickman. J'ai eu du mal à aller jusqu'au bout de ce texte tant la nouvelle m'avait fait mal. Mais aujourd'hui je le poste, il est là et j'espère que vous aurez aimé.**

 **Merci pour tout.**

 **Peace & Love & Snarry**

 **AudeSnape**


End file.
